Higoyama Hill
by Yamashii Raura
Summary: Utau Gakuen mengadakan piknik di Bukit Higoyama, semua baik-baik saja sampai kejadian GaJe terjadi.../"Minna! Ada kabar gembira!"/"Kita akan mengadakan piknik ke Bukit Higoyama! YEAAAYY!"/"KePsek sarap..."/"Bawa mereka semua kesini! hidup ataupun mati..."/"Baik, Oujo-sama.."/ MY FIRST FIC! Mind to RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp**

**Higoyama Hill © Yamashii Raura**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! Aneh, GaJe, abal, garing, typo bertebaran, OOC, OOT, bahasa campur-campur, banyak chara yg dinistain, dapat menyebabkan mata anda sakit, mual, cekikikan sendiri (mungkin?), menjadi orang yang GaJe seperti saya #plak! Kalau itu semua terjadi, Raura gak mau tanggung jawab yee :p #gaploked!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY: Utau Gakuen mengadakan piknik di Bukit Higoyama, semua baik-baik saja sampai kejadian GaJe terjadi.../"Minna! Ada kabar gembira!"/"Kita akan mengadakan piknik ke Bukit Higoyama! YEAAAYY!"/"KePsek sarap..."/"Bawa mereka semua kesini! hidup ataupun mati..."/"Baik, Oujo-sama.."/ MY FIRST FIC! Bad at summary... Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Genre: Adventure, friendship, humour, a little bit of romance, fantasy, supernatural.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna! :)**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah tapi mendung (hah?) tujuh orang remaja sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang makan pisang, dengerin musik, makan wortel mentah, makan es krim, makan negi mentah, ada yang sibuk ngegodain cewek dan lain-lain. Pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang tenang-

BRUUUUAAAAKKK!

"MINNA! ADA KABAR GEMBIRA!"

-Setidaknya sampai seseorang membuka (baca:mendobrak) pintu dengan tidak Berperike-pintu-an, dan teriakan superdupermegaultra sonik membahana di sana.

**"UHUK! P-PISANG NY-NYANGKUT! H-HELEP MIIII~!"**

**BRUUUKKK!**

**"T-TIDAK! AISU-CHAAANN!"**

**"KYAAA! APAAN NEEHHH!"**

**BUAAAAGHHH!**

**"I... ittai... L-Luka-chama..."**

**"EH! ADA MAYAT BANCI KALENG!"**

**"UWAAA! NEGI TERBAANNGG~~!"**

**"WOOIII! BERISIIIKKKK!"**

Hmmm... ada yang bingung dengan dialog GaJe diatas? Oke... Raura bakal menjelaskannya.

Len yang sedang makan pisang, langsung tersedak, dan menabrak Kaito yang sedang makan es krim. Alhasil, es krim nya terjatuh, dan mendarat mulus di kepala Luka. Luka yang merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan encer gimana gituh... refleks, memukul Gakupo dengan tuna beku, membuat Gakupo is ded seketika. Miku melihat 'mayat' Gakupo yang tiba-tiba _nyungsep_ di depannya langung latah. Lalu, melempar negi nya. Gumi langsung berteriak kaget melihat ada negi terbang dengan GaJe nya. Karena merasa terganggu, Gumiya yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone nya, lansung meneriaki mereka.

Anda tidak mengerti? Sama saya jugaa~ #PLAK!

"Riiiiinnnn!" semuanya (min Gakupo yg udah is ded sama Gumiya yg asik ngedengerin musik) men-deathglare si dalang kerusuhan tersebut.

Yak! Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk Gakupo, agar arwahnya di terima di sisi Nya. Mengheningkan cipta mu-

"WOIII! GUA BELOM MATI AUTHOR SARAAAPP!" teriak Gakupo yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari alam kubur.

Oh... gitu yaa? padahal aku udah siapin makam lhoo~

"Awas aja lu! Raura! Bakal gua tebas lu nanti di PBAR! (Pojok Bacotan Author Raura)" gumam Gakupo sambail mengepalkan tangannya.

_Ok... back to the story_

"Ehehehehe... _Gomen Minna," _Rin menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena tadi pagi belum keramas XD

"Rin! Lu harus ganti Aisu-chan gua! Itu Aisu _limited edition _yang gua dapetin di Tanah Abang (?) ! Hwaaa! Aisu-chan! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?!" Kaito nangis lebay.

Rin langsung _sweatdrop. 'Sejak kapan di Jepang ada Tanah Abang?' _Rin menghela nafas "Ogah ah! Paling itu aisu murahan yang lu beli di warung Bang Ucok (?) kan? Cih! Ogah banget gua! weeee~" Rin memeletkan (?) lidahnya.

"Huweee! Rin ja'at! Kalo gitu kita PUTUS!"

"Jadian aja belom gimana putusnya?" ucap Rin sambil memasang tampang -_-"

"Woy! Rin! Katanya ada kabar gembira! Apaan kabarnya?" tanya Len yang kuping nya sudah panas mendengar dialog Kaito dan Rin yang GaJe sangat itu.

"Oh ya! Jadi..." Rin menjeda kalimatnya, wajahnya juga berseri-seri. Teman-temannya pun jadi semakin penasaran.

_Harga negi semakin murah kah? _Batin Miku

_Ada pameran es krim (?) kah? _Pikir Kaito

_Diskon pisang hongkong (?) besar-besaran kah? _Batin Len bertanya-tanya

_Seri terbaru CarrotMan sudah muncul? _Pikir Gumi dan Gumiya

_Ada pembagian tuna gratis kah? _Luka memasang pose berpikir

_Luka-chama membalas perasaanku kah? _Gakupo nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Krik... krik Abang Jangkrik numpang lewat~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kini kulit manggis ada EKSTRAKNYA! M*S*IN GOOODDD~!" jawab Rin dengan innocent nya.

GUBRAAAAKKK!

Mereka semua (min Rin) jatuh ala anime.

_S-sialan! Gua di-troll sama Rin... _Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"RIN! Lu harus tanggung jawab!" seru Miku yang sudah naik darah.

"Heee? T-tapi kan... aku bukan _YURI! _Aku masih _straight! _A-aku juga gak pernah ngehamilin kamu!" muka Rin merah padam.

"Bukan gitu maksud gua Rin! Maksudnya tuh lu harus tanggung jawab karena udah buat gue ngelempar _Negi-chan _gua! Bagi uang lu!" seru Miku yang udah greget dengan sohib nya yang innocent nya minta dihajar.

"Ogah ah! Lagi krisis ekonimi neehh!" ucap Rin agak nyolot.

"Grrr! Rin lu-"

**DINGDONGDINGDONG! WAKTUNYA MASUK KELAS ANAK-ANAK KUH TERCINTAAHH~ TRENEETT! JDUAR!**

Terdengar bunyi bel sekolah yang dapat dipastikan membuat satu sekolah _sweatdrop._

"E-eh... udah bel tuh... masuk kelas yuk..." ajak Luka dengan _very large sweatdrop _dibelakang kepalanya.

"I-iya..."

**SKIP! **

"Oha- *hik* you... *hik* Minna *hik* chaaaann~" seru Meiko-sensei, jalannya terhuyung-huyung karena habis bermabuk-ria dengan Haku-sensei.

"Ohayou sensei..." jawab murid-murid _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Se- *hik* karang *hik* kita akan *hik* belajar... *hik* ten- *hik* tang..." ucapan Meiko-sensei terpotong.

**"Tes! Tes! Satu satu aku chayank emaak~ dua dua juga chayank babeehh~ tiga tiga aku gak punya adeeekk~ satu, dua, tiga chayank emak babeh~~! Yaaayy! Tepuk tangan doong~~" terdengar suara KepSek yang bernyanyi dengan GaJe nya di speaker.**

**"Ehm... Pak? Udah selesai nyanyi nya? Bisa langsung ke inti nya?" tanya seseorang yang bisa kita bayangkan sedang **_**sweartdrop.**_

**"Hmm... oke lah~ Pertama-tama, perkenalkan, saya adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru, KepSek Utau Gakuen yang baik hati, sholeh, berbudi pekerti, rajin menabung, tertampan serta terketjeh di seluruh duniaaa~~" **

"H-HOEEEKK!" seluruh murid pun akhirnya muntah berjamaah -TAMAT- (readers: *gantung Author di pohon toge*/ Raura: Hieee! Ampun Readers-sama! *sembah sujud*/ readers: *bawa-bawa golok* makanya bikinnya yang bener!/ Raura: I-iya... turunin golok kalian dulu dong)

**"Yak! Jadi saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa, seluruh murid Utau Gakuen akan piknik ke Bukit Higoyama! YEAAAYY!" Kiyoteru bersorak-sorak sendiri.**

Krik... krik...

"Dia ngomong apaan sih?"

"Gak tau.."

"KepSek gila..."

"KepSek sarap..."

"Sepertinya harus dibawa ke UGD (Unit Gaje Darurat)"

"Bukan, dia harusnya dibawa ke UGD (Unit Gila Darurat)"

Dan... bisikan lain yang gak bisa Author sebutin satu-satu.

**"Dan satu lagi... kalau kalian gak ikut, chara item kalian bakal kubakar hihihihihi~ Oke! Sekian pengumuman dari sayah! Dan hari ini para guru ada rapat! Jadi pulang pulang lebih cepet~ sonoh pulang! Hush hush!"**

Akhirnya setelah dibubarkan (baca:diusir) oleh KepSek sarap itu, semua murid pun berhamburan keluar.

**SKIP! **

"Hei! Kalian nanti pada ikut piknik?" tanya Gumi kepada para sohib nya. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"Aku terpaksa ikut... aku gak mau jerukku dibakar ama KepSek Gila itu..." ujar Rin lesu.

"Sama kayak Rin..." jawab Len.

"Kalo aku sih... gak ikut! Bilang aja lagi sakit! Muahahahaha~" Miku ketawa.

"Jangan! Entar kalo kita gak dateng, disamperin ke rumah masing-masing, dan bakal diseret ama KepSek ke sekolah," ucap Luka.

"Eh? Perasaan gua gak denger KepSek bilang kayak gitu? Lu tau dari mana?" Gumiya terheran-heran.

"Entah... gua cuma ngikutin skrip," ujar Luka seraya menunjukkan skrip nya.

"Oh..." itulah respon 'cemerlang' dari Gumiya.

"Hoi! Po! Lu besok dateng jam berapa?" tanya Kaito seraya menjilati es krim nya.

"Po apaan?! Emang gua Teletubies?!" tukas Gakupo kesal karena Kaito memanggil namanya seenak jidatnya.

"Ehm... Minna! Besok di bus, duduknya deketan yaa!" seru Miku mengabaikan dialog Kaito dan Gakupo yang GaJe nya selangit.

"WOKEEHH~~!" koor semuanya.

_**At Another Place...**_

_"Hmm... aku merasa ada kekuatan besar di dalam diri mereka" _ucap seorang wanita seraya menatap cermin besar dihadapannya. Di cermin itu, terlihat delapan orang remaja yang sedang tertawa bersama.

_"Dell" _panggil wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Oujo-sama?" tiba-tiba muncul lelaki berambut perak dan bermata _ruby. _Dia berlutut dihadapan wanita yang dipanggilnya Oujo-sama.

_"Bawa mereka semua kesini! Hidup ataupun mati!" _desis wanita itu sambil menunjuk cermin besar.

"Baik, Oujo-sama..." ucap Dell. Dia pun langsung menghilang, bagaikan kabut...

**TuBerCulosis #salahwoyy! Eh maksutnya... To Be Continued**

**PBAR -Pojok Bacotan Author Raura-**

**Raura: Huaahh! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ Raura ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca Fic Raura yang aneh dan abal ini. Dan juga, maaf kalau adventure nya kurang terasa... **_**Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

**Mitsuo (OC): Setelah jadi silent readers satu setengah tahun, dan sebulan nge-review cerita orang lain, akhirnya dia bikin fic juga... -_-"**

**Raura: Iya! Setelah baca fic orang lain... entah kenapa tanganku gatel pengen buat fic! Akhirnya lahirlah fic Aneh bin GaJe ini!**

**Gakupo: *tiba-tiba muncul* Buahahahaha~ sesuai janji, aku disini datang untuk menebasmu~ bersiaplahh *ngayunin katana***

**Raura: KYAAAA! *menghindar***

**Gakupo: Jangan lari kau! *ngayunin katana lagi***

**Raura: UWAAA! KABOORRR! ADA BANCI SAMURAAAII~! HELEEEPP~! *ngacir***

**Gakupo: Wooii! Sini looo! *ngejar Raura***

**Ichigo (OC): *sweatdrop* ehm... berminat untuk Review? **

**Mind to RnR minna?**


End file.
